Maybe I Don't Want To Be Your Best Friend Anymore
by SephirothChan
Summary: RikuxSoraYaoixFluff Riku and Sora are having a hard time adjusting to life back at home.. They both are feeling troubled about their relationship.. What will it take to get these to admit how they really feel.. A Hurricane! XD No Seriously...
1. Maybe I don't wanna be you bf anymore

Once again starting a new story without updating man I suck XD sorry but I had to write this!

Anyways...This is basically just a fluffy fic about Sora and Riku and their misfortunes after deciding to skip school on a sunny day. Who knew that one day could bring about so many changes and revelations in the friendship of two troubled boys.

"**Maybe I Don't Want to Be Your Best Friend Anymore..."**

After making their way back to the Destiny Islands. Riku was still having a hard time facing his friends knowing he had given in to the darkness. Sora was trying as best he could to help his friend adjust to going back to life as usual. Their island used to be a good place to get away from it all. In fact it had been part of the reason why they had wanted to find new worlds, but the new worlds they found weren't exactly what they were looking for. They were supposed to find the other worlds together. Neither of them knew that it wouldn't be the worlds they ended up wanting to find the most, it would be each other. In fact if it weren't for his adventures Sora may never have discovered the dormant feeling in his heart. He knew he loved Kiari, but who knew the love was only the kind of love you feel towards your little sister or best friend. Seeing Riku disappear behind the door as it closed, realizing that may be the last time he ever saw the other boy, Sora realized for the first time, what he felt for Riku was more than friendship, could it be love? Sora knew he had to find out, and the closer he got to finding his friend the more he realized just how strong his feelings for the other boy were. While Sora was becoming more and more aware of his feeling Riku too was discovering a side of their friendship he was much to scared to explore. Sora knew all about following his heart and despite knowing it was likely Riku could never feel the same way he knew deep in his heart feelings that strong couldn't be one sided or so he hoped. Knowing his other friends were safe and seeing Riku so vulnerable in the end of worlds sitting looking out at the water Sora knew by the way Riku was talking just how the older boy felt, but Sora always looked up to Riku and he knew him better than anybody. Obviously the other boy wasn't ready to admit his feelings, despite how obvious they were. Sora respected that though knowing he wasn't gonna be the one to bring it up.

It was an especially nice day, and Sora and Riku figured they'd missed so much school already, what difference would it make if they missed one more day so they decided to take a "mental health day" and make their way back over to the island and spend the day relaxing on the beach. The two of them still had so much catching up to do. They'd been apart so long, and it seemed so much longer considering the two boys had barely spent a day apart their entire lives. Sora laughed kicking off his shoes and feeling the sand between his toes for the first time in a long time.

"I've missed you, you're so.. easily amused" Riku smirked messing up Sora's hair laughing at him. Sora stuck his tongue out at him rolling his eyes and plopping down on the sand. Riku shook his head falling on the sand next to him. Sora leaned on the other boy sighing

"You remember when I was asleep?" he asked looking up at Riku. He nodded giving him a strange look.

"What about it?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Did you forget me like everyone else?" he asked looking down and tracing his finger in the sand. Riku saw the sad look on the other boys face and smiled giving him a soft punch in the arm

"I wish!" he said sarcastically tilting his head. "I was so worried," he said a little more seriously giving Sora a soft smile. Sora shook his head trying not to laugh

"I'm glad.. Even Kiari forgot about me" he said biting his lip and shrugging. Riku patted him on the head and smiled putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe the darkness wasn't such a bad thing after all." Riku said looking over at Sora sadly trying to smile. Sora gave him a confused smile and Riku went on "Well I remembered you right? Everyone who forgot... They were all still in the realm of light"

Sora was about to say something when he noticed the wind starting to pick up. They both looked up at the darkening sky and then back to each other. Riku noticed the fear in Sora's eyes. The fear was understandable though the last time they saw the island that way. The were separated and sent to another world. He pulled the other boy closer and Sora gladly accepted the comforting grabbing onto Riku's arm nervously. Then the rain started to come down rather fast and suddenly. They both sighed realizing it was probably just a sudden rain storm. Sora stood up and picked up his shoes only to be pushed back a step by the wind. Riku smirked standing up and grabbing the other boys arm. The two of them made their way up into one of the tree houses to sit out the storm. The two of them were sitting huddled against one of the walls and Sora shivered wishing he would have brought a coat, but the weather that morning had been so misleading. Riku stood up and looked out the window to see if the storm would pass soon or if they were gonna be stuck for awhile. As he looked down at the water he saw a giant tidal wave come up and flood the entire beach. The tiny island just off the shore completely disappeared. He sat down next to Sora and smiled trying to pretend the situation wasn't as bad as he knew it obviously was.

"I'm freezing" Sora pouted. Riku smiled standing up and walking over to a cabinet in the corner.

"You're in luck whiny" he said pulling out a blanket "Our picnic blanket is still up here it's a little sandy, but meh.. beggars can't be choosers" Riku walked back over and sat next him putting the blanket over the two of them. Sora shivered and moved closer to him. Riku put his arm around his friend and gave him a friendly squeeze "Might as well get comfortable.." he said shaking his head and looking up at the window. "The storm looks like it's gonna stick around for awhile."

"At least if I have to be stuck somewhere... I'm glad this time, I'm stuck with you" Sora said smiling laying his head on Riku's shoulder and sighing. He knew it was gonna be a difficult day, he wanted Riku to hold him, but not like this, not like a Big Brother would hold his little brother, but how a person would hold their lover. Little did Sora know, Riku was not feeling the brotherly vibe this time either. Sora laying on his shoulder made his feeling stronger and harder to deny, but he was scared. Scared that Sora didn't feel the same way. He didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them if he tried something and Sora felt uncomfortable. The two of them had never really discussed being attracted to other guys. Since truthfully until recently neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. Riku could feel Sora's warm breath through his cold shirt that was wet from the rain, and the strong scent of tropical fruit coming from Sora's shampoo gave Riku an urge to lay his head on Sora's and breath in the sweet scent while embracing the other boy pulling him closer. Why did it have to be so complicated. It wasn't just the fact Sora was a guy that scared Riku it was the fact that he was his best friend and if he did anything to screw that up he would be lost without him. If Riku wasn't already soaked he might have noticed it wasn't just Sora's breath that was warm but the silent tears that were falling on his shoulder were probably adding to it. Sora didn't want it be so hard he looked up at his best friend and smiled although it was obvious he was crying since his eyes were all red. Riku frowned looking at Sora and tilting his head putting his hand on the other boys chin.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked concerned, thinking maybe he was just scared and wanted to go home.. but this wasn't the same childish Sora he was used to the young boy had grown up a lot since they'd been away. It wasn't the Fear of the storm but the fear of rejection that had Sora crying.

"I've missed you" Sora choked trying not to sob. Riku looked at him shooked and swallowed hard, searching his face for some sort of answer as to why he was acting so strange, but found nothing.

"I'm here now.. We don't ever have to be apart again" Riku said giving him a hug before pulling away again "Don't cry.. You'll make me feel bad!" Riku said smiling wiping a stray tear off of Sora's face. Sora sniffled laughing and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" he said wiping his eyes on his arm "I'm such a baby.. It's just things won't ever be the same again.. No matter what I'll never be the same Sora and you'll never be the same Riku.." he said frowning but managing not to cry.

"You'll always be the same Sora to me!" Riku said ruffling Sora's wet hair. Sora smiled and laughed sniffling.

"That's good to know you still feel the same about me despite everything, but I have a feeling I'm about to really screw things up." He said biting his lip obviously plotting something.

"What could possible screw thing up between us?" Riku asked giving Sora a sarcastic smirk "Trust me I'll always feel the same way about you.. You're my best friend!"

"Maybe I don't want to be your best friend any more..." Sora said looking down at his lap shaking. Riku wanted to throw up he could feel his stomach in his throat. He started shaking and was about to cry but he couldn't let Sora see him break down not like this. He reached out and touched Sora's cheek, and Sora looked up into his eyes and could see the pain he had caused the older boy he frowned and opened his mouth but Riku interrupted him before he could say anything else he didn't think he could take another statement like that from Sora.

"How could you say something like that.. Just when I realize I'm falling in lo.." Riku stopped knowing he'd said to much. He looked out the window not wanting to see the look on Sora's face, If he didn't want to be his best friend obviously He didn't feel the same way, or so he thought. Sora's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Riku.

"Riku?" He asked nuzzling into the white haired boys shoulder. "What were you going to say before you stopped?" Sora smiled shaking with anticipation pretty much knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the object of his affection. Riku was surprised by Sora's reaction, he expected him to punch or something. Riku sniffled holding back the tears threatening to fall, he would not show his strong emotion no matter what he laid his head on Sora's and sighed.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore if you don't want to be my friend anyways..." he sniffed again "I love you... A lot I know it's weird, but I can't stop thinking about you.. All I want to do is hold you.. Please don't hate.." Sora pulled away and Riku shut up thinking he'd gone to far. Sora smiled and looked into Riku's eyes flashing a sympathetic frown at the other boy.

"Shut up Riku.." Riku's heart dropped at the comment. "I could never hate you.. In fact, I love you too" he said sighing and looking at the other boy trying to smile but kinda feeling bad he knew what he had said earlier must have really hurt his friend. "That's why I didn't want to be you're best friend.. It's so hard being so close to you, but never being able to tell you how I feel.. Do the things I want to do with.. I want you to hold me, but not like a best friend.. Like .. a.. boyfriend." Sora was shaking still scared even though he knew Riku felt the same way. Riku started laughing and shook his head. He smiled and tilted his head motioning for Sora to come to him like he had a secret or something. When Sora leaned in closer to him Riku wrapped his arms around him and licked his earlobe before sighing.

"Boyfriend.. Huh? I think I kinda like the sound of that" He whispered in the brunettes ear before sighing again and breathing in the strong scent of his shampoo that took him back to sunny days.

Man, I guess it's getting really late that's pretty much a cliff hanger if I ever saw one, but I swear I'll try to update like tomorrow this chapter is so short XD;; but since I feel bad I'll be on tomorrow instead of outside making my keyblade x3 please please review I'l give you something bomb if you do!


	2. Got it Memorized?

So maybe this isn't as quick as I promised, but I'm feeling it's much faster than usual so you're all in luck!

Big thanks to all those who reviewed and More couples huh? Well you're in luck I added one, well sort of.. there will be random flashbacks that Roxas remembers triggered by things Sora and Riku do.. That's kind of lame I know, but I decided I needed a surprise twist! x3 Thanks for reading don't forget to review!

-----Chapter 2: Got It Memorized?

Sora blushed and froze feeling Riku's warm breath. Riku pulled away and smirked looking into Sora's eyes for some kind of reaction since he received no verbal acknowledgment. He tried not to laugh seeing Sora's pale cheeks so red. Sora smiled at him biting his lower lip.

"Really?" he asked softly trying and failing to keep from blushing anymore obviously. Riku smirked and gave Sora a playful push for being so cute.

"Really! Can I call you my boyfriend Sora?" the younger boy froze surprised and ecstatic with the delightful question. He shrugged nonchalantly trying not to be to much of a dufus.

"Well, I guess I'd be okay with that.." He said sarcastic trying to play it cool. Inside, however, he was not feeling so nonchalant he was trying to keep from giggling like a giddy school girl. Riku rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and pushed him shaking his head trying not to laugh. Sora feel back against the wall lightly and burst out laughing. Riku laughed amused with the reaction he received. Sora sighed as he quit laughing and nuzzled into Riku's shoulder. "Does this mean were a couple now?" Sora asked hoping he wasn't just hoping for to much. Riku smirked and nodded. Sora looked up then closed biting back a girlish squeal. Riku kissed his cheek softly and Sora opened his eyes slowly starting to blush again. Riku shook his head at the adorable boy and touched his blushing cheek smiling before pulling Sora closer to him. "It just seems to easy..." Sora said looking up at the older boy trying not to look sad.

"Don't worry!" Riku said giving him a tight squeeze. "It's about something came easy to us don't you think." he said flashing a sincere smile.

"I guess you're right.. but can you promise me one thing?" he asked sighing

"Anything!" Riku beamed taking Sora's hand in his

"Don't forget me.. Even if I have to go away..." Sora frowned looking down at their locked hands wishing they could be together like this forever, but knowing it was likely something would come up.

"Sora.. Don't be dumb! I could never forget you, and if you have to go away I'm coming with you! I won't loose you again.. I love you.. got it memorized?"

"I love you too!" Sora said emotionally taken back by Riku's sincere words. Riku hugged him tight as he suddenly felt himself drifting into a memory.. but not his memory.

:Flashback/

It was like watching a movie in his head.. sitting on the sidelines as two members of the organization stood in the rain facing each other. The shorter of the two dropped his revealing his identity. It was Roxas looking rather distraught.

"I'm leaving tonight, and you can't stop me so don't try.. Just promise me one thing?" Roxas asked looking up at the taller cloaked man. The other man nodded and he continued. "Don't forget me.." No matter what.. just remember. I don't care if I disappear and everyone else forgets, if you'll just remember me. Everything will be okay." Roxas said obviously holding back tears looking down at the soggy ground.

"I could never forget you...Can you do something for me though?" the other man cooed grabbing Roxas's hand. Roxas nodded and he continued "Don't forget, I love you and I always will. Got it memorized?.. That's why I'm going to follow you. No matter what." he finished taking of his hood revealing a very sad looking Axel.

"I love you too, Axel" Roxas said wrapping his arms around Axel's neck embracing him tightly. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pulled away but didn't let go of the other boy. "I'm going to miss you!" Roxas said a stray tear falling down his cheek.

"No you're not!" he said wiping away the tear gently "'Cause I'm going with you."

"You can't" Roxas said shocked looking up at him scared. "The organization will kill you."

"And they won't kill you? That's a risk I'm willing to take, I'd die to be with you even if it was just one more day." Axel said frowning pulling Roxas into another hug.

"You know I'd never let you do that" Roxas whispered in his ear. "I couldn't handle being responsible for your death. It's better you stay.. I promise. I'll come back to you. I just need time"

"It'd be worth it since I'd be lost without you." Axel said trailing off as Roxas nuzzled into his chest. His kissed the top of the blonde's head and sighed. "You promise I'll get to see you again."

"If I have any say in it we'll be together again next time it will be forever..I won't leave again, I just need answers" he said pulling away and looking up at him. Axel shook his head in dismay before kissing Roxas one last time. "Don't worry. I'm sure next time we meet it will be a happier occasion" Axel shook his head holding back tears. Roxas hugged him one last time and walked off turning his back on his lover.

"Just don't forget you're promise.. Don't forget I love you!" Axel called the tears loud in his voice. Roxas kept walking and whispered "I won't" to chocked up to do any sort of yelling. He disappeared through the gate silent tears pouring down his face as he pulled his hood back up.

/end/

Things started to get blurry and Sora found himself back in the tree house waiting out the storm in Riku's arms. He sighed sadly thinking of poor Roxas and Axel.. They say Nobody's don't have hearts, but there was obviously more to it than that... Seeing the moment that Roxas had just showed him he knew there must be a reason why he had to see it. It was Roxas's way of showing Sora to make the most with his time with Riku because you never know how long you have.. Everything could be over in an instant. Sora closed his eyes nuzzling into Riku's chest sighing. Riku smiled not really knowing why Sora was being so quiet, but quite content just holding the other boy. Riku ran his hand over the top of Sora's cold wet shirt sending a shiver up his spine. Sora smiled looking up at Riku who took the opportunity to kiss Sora on the lips for the first time. Sora pulled back smiling and looked into Riku's pretty green eyes shyly. Riku smiled stroking the other boys cheek. Once again Sora could feel the blush burning it's way onto his face and he closed his eyes trying to get control of it.

A sudden burst of thunder and a flash of lightening just a moment later reminded them why they were stuck up in that tree house in the first place Sora jumped and Riku smirked pulling Sora close to him again. Sora crawled up into his lap shaking."I hate thunder storms!" he said hiding his face in Riku's chest as another booming roar of thunder made it's presence known followed by another flash.

"It's okay! I'm sure we'll be fine" Riku said as he rubbed his back comfortingly trying to keep him calm as the wind picked up and they could feel the tree whipping around. "You'd think after fighting so many battles you'd be over the fear of something as little as a thunder storm" he said smirking kissing the top of the brunettes head.

"Shut up.." Sora said trying not to laugh.. "I had the keyblade and friends to help me what defense is there against a freakin' bolt of lightening!" Riku shook his head thinking the boy was kind of right, but despite the fact he was scared out of his mind to be sitting in a tree house in the middle of an on coming hurricane.. he definitely wasn't going to let Sora see he was any less brave than he always thought he was.

"You're so cute.." Riku said sighing as if he thought the other boy was childish. Sora looked up at him making a funny face and sticking out his tongue, trying to change his mind. "Nope... Still cute as ever.." Riku said poking the boy in the nose. Sora sighed going cross eyed looking down at his finger. Riku laughed leaning back against the wall and hugging Sora.

x3

Well, since the other chapter was so short and I'm so lazy we'll just pretend that they're the same chapter so you can't yell at me for them being so short.. So on to the next chapter soon Sorry it took longer than I said I'll try to update, but this is exceptionally fast for me. Thanks for reading.. and Let me remind you again.. Review.. Review.. Review.. The more reviews the better the story will be and the faster I'll update! Kind of I'll probably update pretty quick either way x3


	3. Gotta be Cruel to Be Kind

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed!

Bonnie Mizuhara- Of Course I'm going to continue it! xD; I'm glad you like it though!

Yu Mutou- Thank You! It's pretty much the only story that I have written decently x3

WolfGirl17591- Don't worry there will pretty much be much more to come.. Stories about Axel and Roxas thrown in randomly 'cause they were real serious about each other! ;o

urufu-misora- I love it i'm sorry it took so long to update..

thedarkwarriorreborn- I got it memorized -shakes head. I'm glad you like it so much here's the update. It kinda urns dirty, but I posted it without a lemon here.. It kind chages abruptly you can tell where it goes...

Thanks to all of you who read and -didn't- reply for some reason or another..Anyways.. Now On to Chapter 3.. oh yeah if you want to read this chapter with the lemon just go to

**_adult fanfiction since it won't let me post a link my pen name is heartlessx3nobody and the story's called the same thing as on here dumb thing I'm goin to try to post it in a review if you want to check. _**

and ignorethis on here. I think it might be over after this ;-; but I might continue it, what ever you guys decide.

"Gotta be Cruel to be Kind.."

Sora rolled his eyes playfully before nuzzling into Riku's chest hiding his face as another boom of thunder sounded. Riku ran his fingers through the scared boys hair trying to comfort him, but quickly found comforting the boy wasn't going to be easy. A loud cracking was heard over head as thing wind picked up and part of the roof flew off somewhere. Riku frowned looking down at Sora holding his head close to his chest so he could see what had just happened.

"What was that?" Sora spat horrified trying to look up, but being stopped by Riku's hand.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Riku said kissing the top of the brunettes head as he held him still.

"Please tell me! You're only making me worry more.." Sora said thinking he could handle what ever it was. Riku sighed knowing it was going to freak him out but still letting go of the boys head pointing him in the direction of the large missing patch of roof. Sora looked out at the storm through the giant hole horrified. He turned back to the other boy, "You know Riku.. I think you were right. I didn't need to see that!" He said hugging the older boy pulling himself closer. Riku frowned seeing Sora upset and wrapped his arms around him rubbing his back gently. "Were going to be ok aren't we?" Sora asked shaking laying his head on Riku's shoulder.

"We better be.." Riku spat smiling. "I just found you, and I'm not about to lose you ever again if I can help it." he finished resting his head on Sora's briefly. Sora sighed and smiled as Riku lifted his head nuzzling into the crook of the boys neck.

"I love you.." he said sighing softly talking more to himself than Riku. Riku smiled giving the boy a kiss on the top of his head again

"I love you too, Sora.." Riku sighed happily running his fingers through the others hair. If something was going to happen he was going to make sure that he made the most of the time he had with Sora this time. "Will you feel that way.. even if something does happen.. If I don't.. make it through this storm.. If I go away again.. Will you wait for me?" Riku asked feeling really worried and finding it hard not to show it.

"Don't talk like that Riku.. You know I would.. Even if you didn't want me anymore... I'd wait for you." Sora said looking up at the other sadly.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to worry you, It's just theres something.. I've been meaning to do..." Riku said messing up Sora's hair playfully. Sora frowned shaking his head and glared at the other playfully.

"Oh really?" Sora asked cocking his head still trying to glare while keeping a straight face, which is difficult when you're trying not to laugh...

"Really.." Riku said putting his hands on Sora's sides gently. He smirked at Sora and Sora rolled his eyes shaking his head. Riku sighed and started tickling the other boy hard and Sora was loving every minute of it.. despite the fact he telling Riku to stop through laughs he didn't mean it. Squirming trying to get away he managed to end up laying on the floor pinned by Riku. Sora took a deep breath trying to regain his composure giving a soft laugh as he looked up at the boy who had him pinned glaring at him once again trying not to smile.

"Jerk.." Sora said looking over at the ground.

"Don't be dramatic, you liked it.." Riku laughed wiping Sora's hair out of his eye as the wind shifted again and the rain started pouring in at the sideways from the hole in the roof. Sora frowned feeling the sudden burst of rain covering them as they lay there on the floor. Riku laughed tilting his head up into the rain.. "Perfect.." he said rolling his eyes shaking his head.

"You're being cruel to me!" Sora spat as Riku shook his head and the water from his wet hair splashed him in the face.

"Meh, You gotta be cruel to be kind.." Riku said smiling down at Sora who gave him a blank look trying not to laugh. "Besides you're already soaked anyways." he said slipping his cold hands under Sora's wet shirt and shaking his hair out on him some more. Sora squealed like a five year old girl and shook his head frowning.

"I hate you..." Sora said very unconvincingly as he shook his head. Riku smirked and fake pouted looking down at the other boy.

"I thought you loved me!" he said cocking his head leaning in closer to Sora's face trying to look sad.

"Riku.." Sora looked up at him glaring as another drop of water dripped from Riku's hair onto his cheek. Riku gave him a look telling him to continue with whatever it was he wanted to say and he did. "I'm wet, I'm cold, and if you don't quit being so -kind- to me.. I'm going to have to beat you up.." he said very matter-of-a-factly staring up at him blankly.

"Cry baby.." Riku said rolling his eyes.. "I'll warm you up.." he said looking over at the ground smirking.. "That is.. unless you like being cold.." Riku said raising up on his arms pretending he was going to get off of him.

"I don't know..." Sora said shyly looking over at the ground knowing where this was heading. "Being cold is pretty sweet.." he said looking back up into Riku's eyes smiling clearly not meaning he wanted to be cold.

At that moment a loud boom of thunder sounded again and Sora turned his head scrunching up his face, closing his eyes. Riku frowned down at his scared friend and kissed his cheek softly trying not to laugh at how cute he was. Sora opened his eyes looking up at the white haired teen through his bangs smiling as he bit his lip. Riku smiled down at him cocking his head as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He gladly kissed the older teen back wrapping his arms around his lower back and slipping his hands up under the back of his wet shirt. Riku shivered feeling the brunette's cold hands and arched his back as his breath quickened. Sora smiled sighing happily into the kiss. Riku took the sigh as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue wander into Sora's mouth. Sora hungrily parted his lips granting the other tongue better access as Riku slid Sora's shirt up.

He broke the kiss momentarily to pull Sora's shirt up over his head, but as soon as the shirt was thrown off to the side he went back to exploring the others mouth. Sora moaned happily into the kiss following Riku as he pulled back carefully moving so that Sora was up in his lap again without breaking the kiss. The brunette kneeled straddled the older boys lap tugging up at his shirt as they had to once again break the kiss this time to remove Riku's shirt. The thunder boomed again, but aside from a meek whimper into the kiss Sora seemed unphased. Riku pulled the other boy closer hearing the whimper and rubbed his back comfortingly. Sora whimpered again this time it was a good whimper though, he broke the kiss as their bare chest touched for the first time and cocked his head looking into the other boys eyes happily. Riku reached out and rubbed the brunettes cheek with his thumb gently smiling.

"Sora, are you a.. virgin?" Riku asked as Sora nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Sora pulled back blushing and looked the older teen in the eye before nodding shyly. Riku smiled, He'd figured as much.

"Mmhhm.. Aren't you?" Sora asked seeing the smug look on the others face. Riku closed his eyes and sighed almost embarrassed. He shook his head no not really wanting to look the other boy in the eye. When he was away from Sora he'd done a lot more than just give into the darkness and had more regrets than the other boy knew about. "Really!" Sora asked surprised cocking his head almost sad.

"Really.." Riku sighed frowning before smiling at the other reassuringly messing up the brunette's wet hair. Sora had all kinds of questions he wanted to ask the other boy, but decided in the long run he'd rather not know.. Besides it looked like Riku'd rather not tell. Sora traced a heart around Riku's nipple distracting him from the conversation at hand. The white haired teen arched his back before pulling Sora back into another lust filled kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms back around Riku's neck fisting his soaked white hair.

A light tear rolled down Sora's cheek not that either of them noticed in their tired state. The blonde inside of Sora was feeling like he might burst it wasn't fair. He wanted Axel, he wanted to be back with his lover, but there was no way that could ever happen. He was stuck back where he supposedly belonged and Axel, well he was dead. The tears started to pour more rapidly down Sora's cheeks mixing in with the rain. Sora quivered in his sleep seeing the scenes of Roxas and Axel's time together flashing before his eyes. A stolen kiss during their patrolling. The late nights in Axel's room when Roxas felt to creeped out by the extensive amount of white in his room when he first came to the organization. A few more graphic scenes, but with every scene Sora started to struggle cuddling closer to his white haired friend. Roxas was the only one that was truly awake he stepped out of the body that was his prison and sighed staring up at the sky feeling the rain pouring down onto his face. He could feel the rain, should he be able to feel anything? He shook his head. The tree house was shaking violently now it wasn't going to last much longer, but what could he do. He couldn't let anything happen to the sleeping lovers.

He remembered he was one with darkness after all, and if Namine could open the dark portals why couldn't he. He had to try, so he walked over kneeling over the sleeping boys putting his hand on the ground. Much to his surprised it worked the three of them weren't in the tree house anymore they were back in the castle in the world that never was.

He sighed closing his eyes they were safe. Now he just had to figure out exactly how you picked where you wanted to go. Little did he know he had picked where he wanted to go the place that's running through you're mind when you call upon the portals and should it be surprising that the place he was thinking of was Axel's bedroom. He looked over to see the other two were still asleep and sighed those two could sleep through anything. He walked over sitting on his lovers bed hugging a pillow that still smelled like Axel. He started to cry. 'I thought nobodies couldn't feel emotions.. I thought without a heart, I shouldn't feel this way.' He sighed wiping his eyes on the pillow and looking up to find himself face to face with the one person he missed the most.

"A..Axel?" he asked in a whisper through his blurry still tear-filled eyes. He had to be dreaming the other teen was dead right.. Could nobodies actually die.

"Rox.." he cooed he was really there how did he get in his bedroom. Someone had to be playing a trick on him. He'd yet to notice the two soaking wet naked boys cuddling on the other side of his room. "Is that really you?" he asked reaching out and touching the blonde's cheek.

"Axel, I thought... I thought you were dead?" he asked crying and quivering not able to look up at his friend.

"Nobodies never really die.. Roxas, you should know that." he beamed kissing away the boys tears and stroking his cheek and lifting his chin so he was looking a him. "I knew you'd come back to us.." Axel cooed hugging the boy. Why was he so wet? "Or back to me, most everyone's gone the organization disbanded after the epic battle with you and Sora. I stayed, I have nowhere to go, and well, this is the only place I still feel you." he said sadly swallowing the lump in his throat. "Don't ever leave me like that again.. Got it memorized?"

Roxas swallowed hard and nodded "I'm sorry, I remembered everything when I saw you fading into the darkness, I thought.. I thought I'd never be able to make things right again. Please forgive me, don't hate me. I know I never should have left you, and if I have any say in it I will never leave you again. Never.." he rambled more to himself than to Axel. Memories flooded into him as he looked around the room. He thought he'd remembered everything, but new things were coming to him.

He was feeling something painful in the pit of his stomach he wanted Axel, bad he wanted, but not like he always wanted him in the past. Today he just wanted to feel the other boy close to him. He loved him, even if never thought he could because e believed what they had convinced him about nobodies. Axel sat down next o him and crawled into his lap knocking him back on the bed sniffing. Axel wiped a stray tear off the blonde's cheek pulling him into him as he turned over on his side facing him. "I've missed you so much, lay with me, forever." Axel asked wiping hair out of Roxas's eyes. Roxas frowned remembering how he ended up there in the first place.

"What about Sora... and Riku?" he asked looking over to their cuddling forms. Axel frowned fooling Roxas's gaze to the two boys looking surprised. He turned to Roxas questioningly.

"We'll send them home!" Axel beamed he didn't need those two getting in the way. Roxas was liking that idea. The two of them jumped up walking over to the Axel made a portal and Roxas draped the two in blankets Roxas picked up Sora with kind of a lot of difficulty and Axel easily picked Riku up carrying them through the portal to Sora's bedroom. Amazingly the two of them were still asleep when they laid them out on the bed together, and just nuzzled back into each other. Roxas pulled Sora's blankets over the two sleepy heads and walked back to the portal with Axel.

Axel looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure you want to come back with me? I mean if you leave you won't be whole anymore." Axel asked knowing it wasn't fair to ask that of Roxas unless he knew fully what he was doing.

Roxas frowned and looked up at him wrapping his arms around his neck smirking. "Oh come on Axel, You can't honestly believe I'd stay here now that I found you." He asked cocking his head. "Sora doesn't truly make me whole.. Only you do.." he said nuzzling into his shoulder. "I.. I love you, when I'm with you, that's when I'm complete." Axel looked down at him satisfied with that answer picking him bridal style taking him back through the portal to the castle and bedroom number 8. Sora looked up seeing Axel disapear through the portal as it closed wondering what that was all about. How did he get back in his bed? He looked around seeing he was safe in Riku's arms. It didn't matter , he had Riku and now Riku was all that mattered. He turned in to the older teens arms cuddling closer as Riku tightened his grip on him and Sora fell back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
